reloriafandomcom-20200215-history
Downtime
The downtime system in Pathfinder is one of the core elements of this living world. Though, the RAW is unfortunately a bit lacking in convenience and balance for this style of play, so we've elected to rework aspects of it. All listed in this article! Please note, For various purposes, a "day" of downtime is defined as an 8 hour work period. You cannot get another "day" in the same 24 hour period by any means. It is typically considered the remaining 16 hours are split between 8 hours sleeping, and 8 hours adventuring or having free time. New Activities Aside from the regular list of downtime activities, we've added on to it. These will net you raw resources to either sell outright, or refine how you wish. Spend a day in the woods searching for various alchemical reagents. You roll Perception, Craft (Alchemy), Profession (Alchemist), or Kn: Nature. Depending on the result, you gain an XdX amount of a variety of natural reagents. These can be used during alchemical crafting to reduce the crafting cost by 1/3. Prospecting/Mining Spend a day in the mines searching for ores and minerals. Roll a Kn: Geography check, this will determine what you find, and how plentiful the vein is. Then, you either roll a strength check, or a Profession (Miner) check to determine how much of it you're able to mine. Ore are typically broken up in different tiers, ranging from plentiful to scarce. Hunting/Trapping Spend a day searching the woods for prey. Hunting involves actively tracking, locating, stalking, and taking down prey. Survival (or equivalent profession skill) will be rolled to find the tracks of an animal (the higher the result, the better the animal), and to follow the tracks to their source. Perception will be rolled to locate the animal once nearby, followed by combat Downtime Experience Gains Because downtime is such a major aspect of a living world, we've elected to award XP for certain activities. This allows crafting-focused characters a shot at progression, as well as extra incentive for regular characters to use up their hours! Magic Item Crafting: Rule of 10(th) # 10% of the gold cost for items crafted is granted as experience upon completion of the item. (Experience gained not affected by feats that decrease the cost of crafting items). #* Every natural one reduces the exp gain by 1% (min of 5%), while every natural twenty grants an additional 1% exp gain (up to a max of 20%) Mundane Item Crafting # Determine the cost of the item in GP # Upon completion of a mundane item, you gain 20% of the value in experience #* Every natural one reduces the exp gain by 1% (min of 15%), while every natural twenty grants an addition 1% exp gain (up to a max of 30%) Profession Rolls # You may roll up to 8 times a day, but each roll takes up an hour of the daily 8 hour activity downtime cap. # After making all the profession rolls that you choose for the day, add up the results of all of them and divide by 2 to determine GP for the day # Then, take the original result of the total rolls, and divide by 3; take result as exp Alchemical Reagent Harvesting # For every reagent harvested, you gain 5 exp (even if you get the most basic of passes, this is still 5-30 exp) #* On a natural 20, multiply exp gained by 1.5. On a natural one, divide by 1.5 Prospecting/Mining # Roll your relevant mining skill for the ore prospected and take half the result in exp # For every tier past the first, you gain an exp multiplier. #* Tier 2 = x2 #* Tier 3 = x2.5 #* Tier 4 = x3 #* Tier 5 = x3.5 Hunting/Trapping # As hunting requires you to actually kill an animal, no downtime exp is granted for the activity (since you’re already getting exp for the kill) # Successfully trapping an animal grants you half of the normal exp that would be gained if you had killed it. If the animal is still alive and you kill it, you instead get all the exp. Category:Rules